Talk:Dead Awakened/Episode 6 (old)/@comment-5618526-20150908030037
Okay so i lowkey thought i already read this but I guess now. So here weeee gooooooooooooo. So first off, starting off strong. You're writing is obvs amazinggg as hell as always, and dayummm tbh Enza is lowkey find. She got them duck licking eyes man. IDK something about her got my twisted. A good king of twisitng. Okay first off, I've started to notice how different the cultures of people are in the DA universe. I really have been enjoying your dialouge of Figarro and Junior as well. The words look simple but putting in a form of real life, is something I wouldnt be able to think of. And dang that scene with Gabe, Junior, and Figarro was pretty intense man. It goes to show you how easy it is to fuck up in they society, family or not. This really good char development my dude. Really gives a new meaning to the gangs. AND AHHHH SHIT. ECHO BB. Okay this is only first scene but damn dude, you got Echo packed down like perf man. I'm also liking his new storyline more than the other one. So another +1 dawg. Oh yeah, the Parkr/Marcy scene were pretty heartfelt man. It's def a new type of friendship that we aint used to seeing, motly becaus ewe dont have two old men who been friends for so long. It was really refreshing. DAYUM ADELAIDE BABYGURL. YO KP IMA NEED MRS HELLER TO PUT MY NUMBA DOWN SO SHE CAN SLIDE IN MY DMS CUZ IM TRYING TO COME IN EARLY TO HELP BB GURL. And yooooo you already know about my fanboying over Ramillo and Ken. That flashback was pretty dope though man. Getting me hyped for a flashback coming up in the future ;) huehuehue. O GOD I READ ELMER. IM HAVING IMAGES IN MY HEAD NOOOO. (KP THINK ABOUT PM LINKS MAN, OH GOD) hehheh you still impressing me with Echo btw. I like the emphaziing on the drinking scene as well. Also I like the pacing as well. ITs odd but it actually works out man. It keeps refreshing, and running your mind and shiz! One moment I want Ramillo, and next moment I want Junior. IT works our perf. And ayeee sorry im bias of course but my dog Echo getting heuheuheu. HOLY FUCK CARLOS IS FUCKIGN CRAZY. Jeez, i aint agaisnt taking people lives but he sounds like a sick fuck man. It really reminds me of Trevor from GTA V tbh. Shiii cutting people fingers off ehhhhg. OMG BABY GURL ALEXS. HOW U DOING. TBH LET ME A MIDDLE SCHOOLER AGAIN SO I CAN BE IN A CAR WITH ALEX PLS. “This is The Book of Eli, not The Equalizer." tbh this quote explains all of us. Honestly I felt the disappointment because Equalizer is amazing and Book of Eli for me ws like wut. tbh you missed a good opporunity in making Gerry Mom say some sexy denzel jokes. wow poor writing KP. SMH. all seriousness i really liked this scene just because it just felt like a nice breath taker. Especially Gerry resting her head on her shoulder. IDK im trying to sound philoosophical but im failing. #FuckWords. I'm reall enjoying these Ramillo scenes man. It's like he nervous but all of the bodyguards don't seem like friends, instead it feels like they're family man, brothers in a way. It's very nice. I haven't gotten a job or experienced it, but Ramillo got it good to be around with dudes like KEnberg, and Sullivan. TBH Enith is now Oprah Winfrey to me. Lowkey AW shiit this Gala is a brilliant idea man. We getting all kinds of chars coming here! HYPEE. HEE HEE MARK ESSIE. I KNOW THAT GUY. huehuehue. And omggg yayy that last scene with Echo and Diana gave me some bubbly feelings man. AND WTFFFFF. HOW YOU GONNA END LIKE THAt SHIT MAN U KNOW HOW MUCH I SHIP RAMILLO AND MYSTERY WOMAN. WELL SHE AINT AS MYSTERY CUZ WE KNEW HER NAME BUT SITLL . SHIII. I NEED NEXT ISSUE NOWWW. OKAY BUT GOOD ISSUE THOUGH DUDE. U NOW IM A SLOW ASS READER SO THIS TOOK ME TWO HOURS HAHA. GOOD JOB DUDE.